Hiding Behind a Voice
by goingmywaydoll
Summary: A collection of St Berry one-shots and drabbles. Will occasionally include other pairings. 13: Jesse and Rachel head to Lima for the Christmas Glee reunion.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey guys! I was watching Prom Queen and realized that Jesse got kicked out and never returned! I was like What the ****! Come on! Jesse St James doesn't just leave without a huge speech followed by a dramatic exit! Anyways, I had this idea for a story about after prom, like Rachel's reaction to their fight, etc... So I decided to write it all down, er, type it! So, enjoy and review at the end please!**

**PLEASE READ: This has an alternate ending to the slap scene, so no one review saying that what I wrote didn't happen, 'kay?  
><strong>

**I don't own Glee, 10 Things I Hate About You, or Psych.  
><strong>

3rd Person POV

"This is your fault!" Quinn yelled and Rachel felt a hand connect with her cheek. Staring up at Quinn in horror, a tear fell down her cheek. "I am so sorry, Rachel." Quinn reached out, but Rachel pulled away.

"I always knew you were mean, but I never knew you were that cruel," Rachel said and walked away from the ex-cheerio. She made it halfway down the hall before the tears fell. She had never been slapped before and the events of the past week pushed her over the edge. She sat down on the floor, leaning against the lockers, mascara running down her cheeks. With Jesse coming back and Finn and Quinn, it felt like her whole world was crumbling. After what seemed like an age, she gathered herself together and made her way to the parking lot to drive home. She dug into her purse to find her Mini Cooper keys and as she was about to open the car, she noticed a tall figure in the darkness leaning against her precious car.

"I carry a rape whistle and I'd advise you to back away now before I kick your ass!" she said, trying to be brave.

"You know that's the second time you've told me that?" the figure said, stepping out of the darkness.

"Jesse," she sighed in relief. "You almost gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry. Oh my god, Rach, are you okay?" he asked, stepping forward to examine the red mark on her face. She turned way, embarrassed.

"Yeah, um, Quinn slapped after you and _Finn _got kicked out." She said Finn like it was some kind of dirty word. "For some reason, she thinks that it's my fault that _Finn_ punched you."

"Well, I was kissing your neck..."

"But that was you. _I_ wasn't kissing your neck."

"Are you suggesting that it's my fault?"

"Not at all."

"Good, because it's not."

"You're right, it isn't." She raised and eyebrow and he stared at her right back.

"We should probably go home," Jesse suggested. "Your dads might kill me for keeping you out late."

"You're right; they will," she agreed and he opened the passenger door for her, like a perfect gentlemen. She smiled shyly and he winked at her.

"_Hey!_ Rachel!" a voice yelled across the parking lot as she put her foot in the car. They turned to see Finn striding towards them, angry.

"What do you think you're doing, St James?" he demanded.

"Taking my date home, Frankenteen," Jesse retorted.

"She's not your date! She's not your anything!"

"True, Rachel is not _mine_," Jesse said as hurt flashed across Rachel's face. "Because she is not a possession to be _had _or _owned_. She is a person. An amazing talented, beautiful, intelligent, driven, and kind _person_." She smiled gratefully at him and mouthed _Thank you_ to him as Finn glowered.

"Come on, Rachel, let's go. He's just playing you!" Finn said angrily.

"And why would he? He's not in Vocal Adrenaline anymore. What would be his point?" Rachel responded. "Is it so hard for you to understand that any guy could like me without ulterior motives?"

"Don't you remember what he did to you?" Finn said, repeating his words from earlier.

"Of course I remember. Better than you do, Finn!" she said

"So why are you hanging out with him?" he asked. "You can't, Rachel! He'll hurt you again and I'll be there to pick up the pieces!"

"Finn, you lost all control and say in my life the minute you broke up with me! Who do you think you are?" Rachel said, close to yelling. Finn fumed and grabbed her arm, trying to drag her away from Jesse.

"Get your hands off me!" she yelled, struggling against his grip.

"_Get. Your. Filthy. Hands. Off. Of. Rachel,_" Jesse said slowly and deadly. "_Now!" _Finn caved and let go only to have Rachel's hand come up and slap him. Hard.

"That was for punching Jesse!" she said, tears in her eyes. She slapped him again. "That was for lying about Santana!" She slapped him yet again. "That was for dumping me for Santana _and_ Britney." She slapped him one last time, this one the hardest. "And _that_ was for me!* Come on, Jesse, let's go." Jesse sent one last withering glare at Finn and got into the car. He turned on the ignition and drove away from Finn, who was standing there, looking like an idiot, as always. They drove for a bit until he pulled over at her house. He opened Rachel's door and helped her out. She wiped the tears from her eyes and fell into Jesse's arms. The two teens stood there, enveloped in each others' arms. They entered the Berry house to discover that Rachel's dads were not home. They walked up stairs to her room and lay on the bed, wrapped in each others' arms, silent.

"I am so sorry," Jesse said, breaking the silence.

"For what?"

"For everything. For last year. For pushing Finn. For leaving you."

"You don't need to apologize. You already did and I forgive you."

"No one deserves what I did to you. If we stay in each others' lives, then I will say that I am sorry everyday. Because I am. And because it it my greatest regret in life. What we had was special. You were amazing and I have never been as happy as I was with you. And, of course, I screwed things up. Big time."

"As much as I love your heartfelt apologies, you can stop them. I forgive you. Just don't mess up again, or I'll kill you."

"I have no doubt you will," he said and leaned in, almost touching her lips.

"Jesse? What are you doing?" Rachel asked, a centimeter away from his lips.

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"You tell me."

"I'm about to kiss you."**

"Okay." And their lips met in blissful peace.

"Rachel?"

"Hm?"

"Are your dads home?"

*For those who have seen "10 Things I Hate About You" the movie, picture Bianca slapping Joey at prom after he punched Cameron.

**I took that whole exchange from Psych, "Bounty Hunters!" I couldn't resist!

**A/N So, did you like it? Please review! I really wanna know what you guys thought of it... Please please review!**

-Kate


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Here's the next chapter! It's a one-shot! Enjoy and review at the end!**

**Summary: Blaine hears about Jesse and Rachel's relationship and decides it's worth his attention.**

**Pairing(s): St Berry, Klaine**

**I don't own Glee or All We'd Ever Need by Lady Antebellum.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>On Friday afternoon, Blaine Anderson walked into McKinley High, looking for his boyfriend. He and Kurt planned to go out to dinner at 6. They said that they'd meet up at Dalton at 5:30 and it was almost 6. Kurt hadn't sent any texts or calls saying he was going to be late. Blaine made his way to the choir room where Glee should have ended twenty minutes ago. He heard yells coming from the room.<p>

"It's not your decision who I'm friends with!" he heard Rachel's loud voice carry down the hall.

"It is if he's your ex who _egged_ you!" Finn's voice came.

"I forgave him, Finn!" she retorted.

"We don't care if you forgave him! We already warned you abut him!" Mercedes yelled back.

"Stop acting like you care about me, guys! You're only worried about him sabotaging the club! Which he can't, because he's not in Vocal Adrenaline," Rachel said, hurt in her voice.

"Rachel, he hurt you like never before. He might hurt you again! _I_ want to protect you, even if they don't," Kurt said, a little less angry.

"_Kurt_," Quinn chided. "We all want to protect her," she lied as Blaine rolled his eyes. Quinn never wanted to protect Rachel.

"Listen guys, I think we should let Rachel make her own decision. Jesse isn't in Vocal Adrenaline anymore, so he can't hurt her again that way. He might hurt her, but that's her decision. We can't make her choices for her," Tina said.

"I actually agree with Tina," Kurt said, and Blaine smiled at his boyfriend's loyalty to his friends.

"Me too," Santana said, quietly. Blaine was shocked to hear her defend Rachel.

"Me too," Britney said, softly.

"_What?_ After what he did to her?" Mercedes protested.

"Like Tina said, it's not our choice, it's her's," Santana replied.

"Thanks, San, Brit," Rachel said. Blaine decided then to walk in. He saw the club gathered around the piano, stress and anger visible on their faces.

"Blaine! What are you doing here?" Kurt said, walking up to him. Blaine leaned in to kiss him, but Kurt deflected it and just hugged him. "_They don't know," _Kurt whispered into his ear. Blaine nodded and they walked over to the others. They all muttered hellos and Rachel offered a weak smile.

"So, you ready to go?" Blaine asked. Kurt nodded and they walked out, waving goodbye. "What was that about?" They walked out into the parking lot and to Blaine's car.

"Oh, Rachel just is in contact with an old boyfriend."

"_Just _an old boyfriend?"

"Well, it ended badly."

"How badly?"

"Pretty bad."

"Why won't you tell me?"

"Fine, fine. Finn and Rachel got together after babygate but Finn wasn't really into their relationship."

"I thought you were telling me about the old boyfriend?"

"Listen, okay? Anyways, Finn wasn't into it, so he dumped her and went out with Britney and Santana."

"Wait, Britney_ and_ Santana?"

"_Listen._ So, Rach was heartbroken, so she went to the music store on Main Street. While there, she met Jesse St James, male lead of Vocal Adrenaline. They hit it off, but Glee club found about them. We forced her to choose between us and him. She chose us, but kept seeing him in secret. He transferred here, for her. And then there was that whole Run Joey Run debacle, which I'll tell you about later. They broke up for bit but then got back together. Then it turned out that his old coach, Shelby Cocorcan, was Rachel's mother and Jesse was supposed to reunite them. Shelby didn't actually connect with Rachel, so she ditched her. Jesse transferred back to Carmel and him and funkified us. And the worst part has yet to come. After the funkification, Jesse and some other Vocal Adrenalinites egged Rachel. They beat us at Regionals and Rachel was just _broken_. She's never really recovered." They sat in silence for a while, processing the story.

* * *

><p><em>The next day...<em>

Blaine was walking through the hall of McKinley when he heard a breath taking voice echoing down the hall. He found the source of the voice in the auditorium. Rachel Berry was standing center stage, pouring her heart into the song.

_Everyday I wipe my tears away_  
><em> So many nights I've prayed for you to say<em>

_ I should've been chasing you_  
><em> I should've been trying to prove<em>  
><em> That you were all that mattered to me<em>  
><em> I should've said all the things that I kept inside of me<em>  
><em> And maybe I could've made you believe<em>  
><em> That what we had was all we'd ever need<em>

Blaine smiled slightly. He could tell who she was singing about.

_ My friends think I'm moving on_  
><em> But the truth is I'm not that strong<em>  
><em> And nobody knows it but me<em>

_ And I've kept all the words you said_  
><em> In a box underneath my bed<em>  
><em> And nobody knows it but me<em>

A male voice joined in and Rachel stopped singing and stared to the back of the auditorium.

"_Jesse!_" She squealed and ran to the boy in the shadows. She jumped into his arms and spun her around.

"Oh, I've missed you!" Jesse said, and to Blaine's surprise, he kissed her passionately. He wondered how long they had been together.

"Ugh, I had the worst fight with the team today!" Rachel said, pulling away.

"What's it over this time? Mad that you're far superior to them and they're not getting enough solos?"

"I wish. They found out about us!" Rachel exclaimed and Jesse gasped.

"What'd they do?"

"Well, they yelled at for a while, but thankfully Blaine walked in. If he hadn't walked in, it would have gotten dirty. You should have seen how mad Finn was!"

"I wish I could have! You know how I feel about him," Jesse said as he smirked.

"I know, I feel the same way. I don't know how I was ever attracted to him!"

"Well, you hadn't met me when you met him, so you really didn't have anything to compare him to. Plus, I'm so handsome, I kind of block him out," he joked.

"Jess!" Rachel laughed, using his nickname. She slapped him lightly and Blaine decided he like Jesse St James, even if he did sound like a jackass before.

"Come, on, we'd better go before someone finds us," Jesse said, looking around. They walked out of the auditorium hand in hand. Blaine smiled again. Even if he did break Rachel's heart, Jesse wasn't so bad. He had never seen Rachel so happy and if someone did that, they were good in Blaine Anderson's book.

**A/N I have finals tomorrow, so you guys are lucky I updated! Please review!**

-Kate


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Here's the next chapter of Hiding Behind a Voice! It's a poem this time. Enjoy and review at the end!**

**I don't own Glee!**

* * *

><p>You always thought he would leave you,<p>

Even if it was in the back of your mind.

And when he does, you feel hurt, betrayed, "I told you so," _pain._

Everyone _warned _you,

But you didn't listen,

No, you were naive,

But he was so _tempting_.

And you really thought he loved you.

He _used_ you

And you need to get over him.

You have Finn,

But a part of you thinks that just maybe, _just _maybe, he might not be enough.

But Finn didn't

Egg you,

Lead you on,

Use you.

Well, there was the time where he egged you before Glee Club was started.

And the time where he kissed you while Quinn was pregnant,

And when he kissed you to get you back to Glee to get a scholarship,

And when he dumped you for Santana _and_ Britanny,

And he slept with Santana and lied about it,

And he sang "Jessie's Girl" when you were still dating Jesse,

And he couldn't think of anything positive about you other than your singing voice when you had laryngitis.

So, Finn _has_ hurt you couple times,

But he didn't _use_ you like Jesse did.

Maybe the reason you're so hurt about Jesse is because you truly lov-

No, _no,_ you did not love him.

Your relationship was fake, not real,

You have Finn and he's sweet and your relationship is real.

But Jesse was witty, arrogant, talented, your equal,

You were so similar,

To similar,

And don't forget you hurt him too,

"Run Joey, Run"

What an awful, embarrassing, regretful fiasco.

Your only consulation is that you saw hurt, pain, regret in his eyes when he egged you,

Which proves that at least he had an ounce of compassion.

You didn't see that amount of hurt when Finn dumped when you kissed Noah.

No matter how nice Finn is,

He never fills that hole that Jesse created,

The hole that will haunt you _forever_,

The hole that will never go away truly.

And when Finn breaks up with you,

You feel almost relieved,

because Finn was _changing_ me,

When you dated him, you weren't your usual driven, confident, I'm-better-than-you-and-I-know-it mantra

And the worst part was that you weren't even fighting, pleading, achieving the solos that you deserved.

Quinn, _Quinn_ of all people got a solo,

And Santana,

Well, she _was_ good, and she _was_ your friend,

She tried to reject it but Mr. Shuester only made it worse.

He said that you got all the solos (there's a reason for that!)

And he needs to spread the spotlight

And San should be happy she got one,

She looked at you apologetically,

But you shrugged it off.

You're better than the whole club put together anyways.

And in the end, you'll be the one getting out of Ohio,

Because if there's one thing you won't be, it's a Lima Loser,

Stuck in this horrid state forever,

Not making your mark in the world.

And even though he hurt you,

You can't help but think that Jesse would help you achieve exactly that.

And Finn will only make it harder, pulling you down,

Into his black hole of failure,

No matter how harsh that is,

Finn needs the truth,

How you feel about him,

How you feel about Jesse,

Not matter how hard it'll be.

**A/N I hope you liked it! Please review!**

-Kate**  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Here's the next chapter! It's a St Berry one-shot! Enjoy and review at the end!**

**Summary: Rachel has the perfect song for Finn. AR (Alternate reality)  
><strong>

**Pairing: St Berry, of course!**

**Timeline: Somewhere around Special Education if Rachel didn't cheat on Finn with Puck. She's been dating Jesse since she broke up with Finn for the Santana situation. Rachel and Jesse have been been in contact since she sent Sunshine to the crack house. He told her he still loved her after she dumped Finn.  
><strong>

**I don't own Glee or Bring Me Down**

* * *

><p>Rachel Berry walked into the McKinley High choir room with a smile. Her teammates were still totally oblivious to the fact that she reconnected with Jesse and was now dating him, long-distance. In fact, they had been talking and video chatting quite often after she and him promised to keep their relationship clandestine. Jesse was visiting for Sectionals. Finn had tried to apologized several times that week, trying to get together with her again. Rachel had the perfect song to sing to him to put him in his place and she planned on preforming it today.<p>

"Hi, Rach!" Finn said enthusiastically as he walked up to her.

"Hello, Finn," she replied curtly.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Nothing. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a performance." She walked past him and whispered something in Mr. Shuester's ear. He sighed and nodded.

"Okay guys, Rachel has a performance for us all. Rachel." He gestured to her to begin.

"I will sing Bring Me Down by the incredibly talented but greatly under-appreciated Australian singer Lenka," she announced as the class rolled their eyes. "Finn, this song is for you." Finn perked up and smiled.

So here we are again  
>Staring at the end of what we made and who we are<br>Never knowing when  
>One of us will break apart and walk the other way<p>

Love, I don't know what to say  
>Love, I don't know how to stay<br>When you won't let me be the person that I am

The writing's on the wall, there's nothing to say anymore  
>So I'll leave before I fall apart right back into your arms<br>The writing's on the wall, you gave nothing and I gave it all  
>But I want something better and I won't let this burden bring me down<p>

What are we to do?  
>What are we to say to one another now we're through?<br>Thanks for being you  
>Thanks for being all the things I had to say goodbye to<p>

I'm over being lied to  
>I'm over being pushed into the<br>Person that you want me to become

The writing's on the wall, there's nothing to say anymore  
>So I'll leave before I fall apart right back into your arms<br>The writing's on the wall, you gave nothing and I gave it all  
>But I want something better and I won't let this burden bring me down<p>

Where did we go wrong?  
>We let it be so long<br>But now there's no point turning back, let's face the facts

The writing's on the wall, there's nothing to say anymore  
>So I'll leave before I fall apart right back into your arms<br>The writing's on the wall, you gave nothing and I gave it all  
>But I want something better and I won't let this burden bring me down<br>I won't let this burden bring me, I won't let this burden bring me down

The class clapped politely. Finn was frowning, confused. Kurt, Puck and Santana were smiling proudly that their best friend finally broke free from Finn. Quinn looked relieved that Rachel would finally stay away from the boy she wanted to get back together with. Mercedes, Sam and Lauren looked bored while Britanny, Tina and Mike clapped politely. Rachel bowed and sat away from Finn.

"What was that?" Finn yelled, standing up.

"I think that was her finally blowing you off, Finnocence," Santana said.

"What was what?" Rachel asked, ignoring Santana.

"You basically dissed me in song!"

"I _love_ singing and the only way I could think of telling you was in song," she said.

"Yeah, but in front of the whole club? How could you Rachel?"

"I'm not dating you anymore!"

"So?"

"Finn, you keep coming on to me. You. Broke. My. Heart."

"I'm sorry, okay? Can't you forgive me?"

"You slept with my best friend and lied about it! I thought you were a virgin."

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, okay! I thought you wouldn't find out! I didn't want to hurt you!"

"God, don't you understand? You hurt me more by _not_ telling me!"

"I thought you wouldn't find out!" he repeated.

"Well, I did!" she retorted. Calming herself, she said, "The point is, Finn, that you can't keep pursuing me, okay? I don't want to go out with you, not now, not ever." She stormed out.

"God, Finn just let it go," Puck said when Finn tried to follow her.

"But I love her."

"Dude, if you loved her, you wouldn't have slept with Santana or lied about it." Puck walked from the room, and Santana followed him. Kurt nodded at Finn and walked away.

"Well, since four out of fifteen kids left, we'll just call it a day," Mr. Shue said. He got his bag and left, but no one left. Puck, Santana and Kurt came back after their teacher left and the debate began.

* * *

><p>"You should have seen it! The club divided into parts. For me and for Finn," Rachel exclaimed as she walked into the kitchen. They busied themselves making popcorn and virgin cosmos for the weekly viewing of musicals.<p>

"Who was on each side?" he asked, putting the popcorn with the vegan butter into the microwave.

"Well, Puck, San, Brit, Kurt, and Quinn were with me while Lauren, Tina, Mike, Mercedes, and Sam were with Finn."

"Wow, what was their clause?"

"That Finn and I are perfect for each other." She grimaced.

"And your's?"

"That Finn broke my heart and I can't forgive him."

"Who won?"

"Well, no one really; I stormed out."

"Wait, if you stormed out, then how did you find out about the debate?"

"Kurt told me after," she replied simply and he nodded."Oh, it feels so good to tell someone everything! I've missed you."

"Not as much as I've missed you."

"Well, that's debatable."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Here's the next chapter! It's Rachel and Jesse's relationship from Finn's eyes. It's an AU. Drabbly... Enjoy and review at the end!**

**I don't own Glee or Like a Song by Lenka!**

* * *

><p>You know she'll never <em>truly <em>love you. But you can't help but pursue her. Even when she's dating St Jerk. You do love her, or you _did_. Before everything got complicated. Before Jesse and Santana and Puck and all the times they lied to each other. You let her go, and you've regretted it ever since.

* * *

><p>"As a therapist, is it productive for me to slap him?" Rachel asks Miss Pillsbury.<p>

"Well, I'm not a therapist. Maybe you could storm out?" she replies and Rachel does just that. "So, is there anything else you want to talk about?" I follow her out into the hall and find her leaning against the lockers, dialing a number on her phone.

"Jesse? Something happened. Can we talk?" she says into the phone. _Jesse_. Hate boils inside you at the mention of his name. Why is Rachel talking to him? You walk away, not wanting to hear more. Later, in Glee, she's quiet, checking her phone every now and then. Once she giggles at one text and just smiles at another. You wonder who she's texting. After Glee she heads to the Auditorium to sing and you follow her, wanting to hear her voice.

_I can't forget you when you're gone_  
><em>You're like a song that goes around in my head<em>  
><em>And how I regret, it's been so long<em>  
><em>Oh, what went wrong? Could it be something I said?<em>

_Time, make it go faster or just rewind_  
><em>To back when I'm wrapped in your arms<em>

_All afternoon long it's with me the same song_  
><em>You left a light on inside me, my love<em>  
><em>I can remember the way that it felt to be<em>  
><em>Holding on to you<em>

_I can't forget you when you're gone_  
><em>You're like a song that goes around in my head<em>  
><em>And how I regret, it's been so long<em>  
><em>Oh what went wrong? Could it be something I said?<em>

_Time, make it go faster or just decide_  
><em>To come back to my happy heart<em>

Could she be talking about you? Or someone else? Slow clapping breaks out and it isn't you. It's coming from the back of the Auditorium, where a boy in black is standing. Rachel runs into his arms, yelling "Jesse!" It's him. The boy she cried over. The boy she was played by. The boy who shattered her heart. Yet she runs effortlessly into his arms, as if it's perfectly normal. They embrace and he whispers sweet nothings in her ear. Envy stabs through you. But she looks so happy. So you leave them. The boy in black and the girl with the voice.

**A/N I hoped you like it! Please review!**

-Kate


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I've had this written for a while but I was too lazy to actually update. Sorry. Enjoy and please review at the end!**

**Even though I've said like a billion times, I still don't own Glee. If I did, Finn would be dead, with Finchel as a distant memory, Quinn and Puck would be together and Jesse and Rachel would sing All We'd Ever Need and get back together to be Glee's power couple and go on to rule Broadway. And Santana and Britney would be totally in love! And Kurt and Blaine too! And... I'm rambling! Oops!**

** I also don't own Harry Potter. If I did, David Yates would be murdered by He-who-must-not-be-named. And there would be more time in the movie in Nineteen Years Later. I didn't get enough of James Sirius! Or Lily Luna! Or Albus S (I won't say his name. It's embarrassing!) But mostly James, 'cause he's my huge book crush. Even more than Jace _Gasp!_ Or Percy _another gasp!_ Or even _Peeta! Another, much larger GASP! _I know, I should be murdered for saying I love James II more than Peeta.  
><strong>

Summary: A quick Klaine and St Berry drabbly thing. Inspired my Harry Potter and my childhood ending.

Pairing: St Klainey (St Berry+Klaine)

Timeline: Before Klaine is actually together but Jesse never broke up with Rachel and is at UCLA. Jesse and Blaine are good friends, as are Rachel and Kurt (DUH).**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"I don't understand. You're going to a movie that's the eighth in a series that you've never read nor seen just to prove to a guy that you should be more than friends? But you don't even like Harry Potter!" Rachel says as she paints her nails maroon.<p>

"Exactly!" Kurt says, applying a mud facial to his face.

"I swear, the lengths you go for Blaine..." she says as her phone buzzes. She launches herself across the room to it and Kurt rolls his eyes.

"Jesse?" he asks knowingly.

"Uh huh," she says, eyes glued to the screen.

"What'd he say?" he asks.

Silence.

"Rach? Are you okay? What happened?"

"He's coming to visit tomorrow."

"That's good right?"

"What day is tomorrow?" she asks stiffly.

"The fifteenth."

"What comes out at midnight on the fifteenth of July?"

"_Oh no!"_

"Exactly."

"Why can't he see it in LA?"

"He's seeing it with _Blaine."_

"Oh crap."

**A/N Too lazy. Please review! Gotta go get more tissues! I'm running out 'cause I'm crying over Harry Potter.**

-Kate


	7. Chapter 7

Summary: Jesse and Rachel go to three weddings. One: She ignores him. Two: She forgives him. Three: It's time for _them._

Pairings: Jesse/Rachel, Finn/Andrea Cohen, Kurt/Blaine_  
><em>

Timeline: Finn/Andrea wedding: 2020, Kurt/Blaine wedding: 2021, Rachel/Jesse wedding: 2022

A/N Here's the next chapter! I hope you guys enjoy it!

* * *

><p>One:<p>

Rachel smiled as she watched Finn and Andrea Cohen-Hudson glide across the floor in each other's arms. She couldn't believe that she had ever been jealous of them.

Sam had asked her to dance and it was nice but there was no spark. A kind of spark she had only felt once...

"May I have this dance?" a smooth voice asked. Jesse St James stood in front of her, looking handsome as ever in his black suit and tie. She stared at him for a bit, in shock. She stood up and stalked off. She had made it outside when she realized that he was following her.

"Rache-" Jesse started.

_SMACK!_

Rachel's hand connected with his face and he stumbled back. She picked up her pale yellow skirts and ran off, leaving the church and Jesse behind.

Two:

Kurt and Blaine danced happily on the dance floor as Rachel watched. Kurt and Blaine had kept dating through college and got engaged when they were 25. Rachel was the maid of honor and Wes was the best man. She had danced with Wes when Finn went off to dance with Andrea, his wife of one year. Britney and Santana were dancing happily. They had gotten married a couple months earlier in Massachusetts. Mr. Shuester was middle-aged now and was dancing with Emma who he had married eight years earlier.

"May I have this dance?" a tentative voice asked. Rachel looked up to see Jesse St James standing over her, just like he had a year earlier. "Just don't slap me."

"Sorry," she said, blushing. "After all those years, it all just built up and it just came out."

"I know. I would expect you to be."

"What you did was horrendous."

"I know. If I could start our relationship over, I would. I really did meet you by accident that day. Shelby found out and confronted me. I though she wanted me to break it off but I didn't want to. She said she would take away my scholarship and kick me off Vocal Adrenaline if I didn't help her. So I did. But then I didn't feel like I was acting anymore. I really liked you and I told Shelby I didn't want to hurt you. She said no one would be hurt but when she met you, and didn't want you, she made me go back to VA. The egging was Giselle's idea and I really didn't want to do it. But Regionals was so close and I couldn't loose. So I did the stupid thing," Jesse explained.

"Okay, I'll do it," Rachel said, after a long silence.

"Do what?" he asked, confused.

"Dance with you," she said.

"Really?"

"Sure. You didn't have you explain it all, you know."

"Why?"

Because I forgave you the minute you walked up. It was so long ago, and we were just teens." They walked to dance.

"Thanks for giving me another chance."

"No problem."

Three:

"I can't do this!" Rachel said as she sat in her vanity chair. Her shoes hadn't arrived yet and they were half an hour from the wedding.

"Rachel, answer me this: does Jesse love you?" Santana asked brusquely.

"Well, of course, bu-"

"Did he propose to _you?"_

"Yeah, bu-"

"Who are you marrying?"

"Jesse-"

"And that is all the proof you need."

"I know I love Jesse and I know he loves me too but look at me! I'm a _whale!_" she said, gesturing to her baby month.

"Oh my god, she's still the same drama queen," Kurt mumbled.

"Kurt, shouldn't you be on the alter?" Rachel asked. "You _are_ one of the groomsman."

"I'm staying with my best friend!" he said stubbornly.

"_Kurt!_" Santana nearly yelled.

"Right, right, alter." He scampered from the room. Santana sighed.

"I know I could never have the wedding I wanted, since I _am_ knocked up, but still. My shoes haven't come yet! What am I going to do?" she said. Kurt came barreling in, except he had someone with him.

"_No!_ He can't see me!" Rachel wailed at the sight of her soon-to-be-husband.

"Relax, Rach!" Kurt said. "Now, everyone _out_" Rachel's bridesmaids and maid of honor filed out and Rachel and Jesse were left alone.

"You can't see me," she said quietly. Jesse chuckled.

"If I couldn't see you, then how could I tell you that you look beautiful?" he asked. "You are the most breath-taking woman in the world and I am ecstatic to call you my bride-to-be."

"You really think so?"

"Would I be marrying you if I didn't?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." He leaned in and their lips met.

"You know, we're breaking about a million rules right now," Rachel pointed out.

"I don't care."

"My shoes haven't come yet."

"So? Look." He untied his bow tie and threw it in the trash. She gasped.

"_Jesse!_"

"Now we're both flawed."

She started to laugh through her previous tears.

"Now, what do you say we ditch this wedding and run to the courthouse to sign the papers?'

"That sounds _perfect_." They slipped unnoticed out the door and drove off.

Giggling, Rachel ran up the steps, hand-in-hand with Jesse. They found their way to the marriage license and registration room.

"Hi, we'd like to get married," Jesse told the clerk.

"Aren't you already doing that?" the clerk asked, gesturing to their outfits.

"Just marry us."

"Okay, okay, here's the papers but I need an ID from both of you." Rachel swore but Jesse pulled out their drivers' licenses. She gaped at him.

"Plan B," he said simply. The clerk handed them the papers and their IDs back. They quickly signed the forms and gave them to the man.

"You need a witness," the guy said boredly.

"_Crap_," Rachel swore.

"One sec, let me call someone," Jesse said, walking away. He talked into the phone for about a minute and then hung up. He walked over, grinning.

"He'll be here in five minutes," Jesse said and the man behind the desk nodded. Five minutes later, Blaine walked in, still in his suit.

"Hey, Jess, what are you doing? You have to be at the chapel with Rachel. Oh, hi Rachel," he said. "What the hell are you doing? Kurt and the bridesmaids are _freaking out_!"

"We need a witness," Rachel explained.

"Oh."

"So, will you do it?" Jesse asked.

"Sure, why not? You're gonna get married anyways." Blaine gave the man his ID and signed the witness form. The clerk signed the marriage form and put them in a file.

"Now, by the power vested in me by the New York State Bar, I now pronounce you man and wife."


	8. Chapter 8

Not Just a Normal One-Night Stand

Summary: Finn and Rachel break up after being together for three years. Rachel makes a huge mistake and two weeks later, her and Finn get back together. But will her mistake change the course of her whole life?  
>POV: third person<br>Pairing: St Berry  
>Timeline: Rachel is 25, Jesse is 27 and Finn is also 25.<br>Rating: PG-13  
>AN So, it's 9/11. I wrote this on 9/9. My heart goes out to all affected by the attack. It was a terrible tragedy and I send my prayers out to all who lost loved ones.

* * *

><p>Slam!<p>

The door to Rachel and Finn's room slammed shut. The biggest fight Rachel had ever had has ended in the worst possible way; her moving out of their one year loft in SoHo. She grabbed her dresses and skirts out of the closet and turned to the pants and shirts. It took her almost two hours to finish packing up and when she came out with five large suitcases and one small one, full of all her clothes, Finn was gone. She plopped on the couch and wish he had stayed to talk it through. After all of their fights, Finn always ran off, probably to a bar. He would return with some extravagant gift and all was forgiven.

But his time it was different. She had never threatened moving out. But he deserved it and she deserved better. He had accused her of cheating when she came home late from rehearsal and refused to have sex the next night, claiming she was tired. If Finn knew anything about show business, he would know that when they were less than a month from opening night, things were hectic. They had been rigorously practicing the choreography and perfecting their solos and duets. It was the most important night of her life, opening night and Finn wasn't even sure he could come.

She went through the house and collected all her things. Another two hours later, Finn returned. He walked in carrying a Tiffany & CO. box and the smile slid off his face when he saw the six suitcases and 13 moving boxes. Rachel was passed out on the couch. He went into their—his bedroom and lay on the bed, defeated. In the morning, Rachel was gone there was a note on the kitchen table that was clearly in her handwriting.

_Dear Finn, _

_As you now know, I have left the loft. I'm staying with Andrea and Hanna for the time being. I am sorry for leaving without a goodbye but I thought it would be best. Last night was hard for me but I don't regret it. I apologize for saying this in a letter but it was just waiting to happen. We've been on the edge for ages and we just needed a push off. I apologize for everything again._

_Best,_

_Rachel Barbara Berry_

Finn sighed and picked up the phone. He dialed his favorite Chinese restaurant and ordered a couple dishes. He then called Puck to make a plan.

"Hey, Puck," he said through the phone.

"What's up?" Puck asked.

"Rachel left me and I'm ordering Chinese. Wanna come over?"

"Puck, come back to bed!" a voice came through the phone. It was clearly female.

"One sec, Steph," Puck said.

"Oh, you have girl with you. I'll call you back."

"Sorry dude. See ya." Puck hung up and Finn sighed. He fell onto the couch and sighed. So much for guys night.

* * *

><p>"Please please come!" Hanna begged Rachel. Rachel's best friends were sitting down at their kitchen table. Rachel had come the apartment Hanna and Andrea shared two days ago.<p>

"For the millionth time, no!" Rachel said.

"It'll be fun!" Andrea added.

"I broke up with Finn two days ago! I don't need to go to a night club!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Oh, you've been broken up with Finn for months. Your relationship fell apart last March! You were basically done in April," Hanna retorted.

"You need to have fun, Rach! All you do is go to rehearsals, work out and eat!" Andrea said. Rachel stared at them for a while and they looked at her expectantly.

"Okay, fine!" she gave in. "But I am choosing what to wear!" Hanna's shoulders sagged a bit but she still seemed brighter. Rachel stormed into their guest bedroom where she was staying. She grabbed a black dress that went down to her knees. It had long sleeves and was much tighter than she was used to. She chose some two inch black heels. She might as well dress up a bit. Plus, Hanna would literally kill her if she wore one of her usual pencil skirts with a white shirt and blazer. She went into the bathroom and applied her makeup. When she came out, Hanna was wearing a strapless red dress that went down mid-thigh. She had gold stilettos that added four inches to her hight. Andrea was wearing was wearing a navy blue sleeveless dress that stopped right above her knees. She had picked out silver strappy heels. Hanna wolf-whistled when Rachel spun around.

"How do I look?" Rachel asked.

"Great, let's go," Andrea said as soon as Hanna opened her mouth. Hanna rolled her eyes and grabbed her black leather clutch. Rachel grinned and followed them out the door. They hailed a cab and made their way to the club. Once they arrived, they found a long line waiting for them. After waiting half an hour, they got in. Hanna hailed the bartender and ordered them all martinis. She downed hers while both Rachel and Andrea took slow sips.

"Come on, guys! Let's get drunk and have meaningless sex!" Hanna exclaimed and hailed the bartender again. She ordered six shots of tequila. Rachel looked at them hesitantly.

"Come on, when was the last time you got drunk? You need to have fun!" Hanna said after throwing back her head and swallowing the drink.

"For once, I actually agree with her. Not about the meaningless sex, though." Andrea said, finishing her martini and swallowing her first shot. Hanna ordered another six.

"Think about Finn! And how he hurt you! Get loose!" Hanna yelled. After her four shots, she was starting to get a little tipsy. Rachel bit her lip and picked up the shot hesitantly. Hanna gave her a look that clearly said just-do-it! Rachel smiled and downed the shot.

"Wooh!' Hanna yelled. A guy around their age tapped Hanna's shoulder.

"Can I buy you a drink?"

"I don't know, can you?" Hanna asked in a sultry voice. He smirked and ordered an appletini for her. She finished it off in a minute and the guy asked her to dance. They made their way to the dance floor. Andrea and Rachel leaned against the bar and ordered two more martinis and another round of drinks. By the time they were finished, Rachel was visibly drunk. They sat on the bar stools and watched Hanna and the guy dance.

"Rachel Berry?" a voice said next to her. She turned and came face to face with Jesse St James.

"Omigod! Jesse!" Rachel threw her arms around his neck. He looked at Andrea and she mouthed _drunk_. He nodded in understanding.

"So, how are you?"

"I'm great! I just broke up with Finn! This is my night oooouuuuttttt!" she slurred.

"Are you okay?"

"Best day of my life!" Rachel grinned up at him.

"So, you're not mad at me?"

"I c-could never be mad at you, Jess!" she stumbled out. Jesse raised his eyebrows.

"Let's dance!" Rachel dragged him onto the dance floor. He got a proper look at her and saw that she was even more beautiful than she was in high school. He knew he should take her back to her friend but he hadn't seen her in years and she was single. Her dancing got more risque and he saw that she had know idea what she was doing. In the morning, she'd forget everything. The song slowed and she looked him the eyes. It was as if time slowed. He leaned in and kissed her softly. She deepened the kiss and pulled him towards the door. He made eye contact with the girl she was with earlier and she nodded. Jesse knew he shouldn't take advantage of her like this but he didn't care. All he cared about was that Rachel Berry was there, and she wanted him.

Sunlight streamed though the windows of Jesse's apartment. His sheets on the king sized bed were tangled and the blanket was on the floor. Jesse opened his eyes and looked over to the other side of the bed. It was empty but there was an indent showing that another body had been there. His clothes were strewn on the floor and the events of last night dawned on him. He could only remember patches of it but he remembered enough to regret it. Rachel had left and he was left alone to wallow in self pity.

* * *

><p><em>Two weeks later…<em>

Rachel had seen Finn at Whole Foods and seen how broken up he was about the break up. They went out for coffee and rekindled their relationship. Hanna and Andrea tried to advise her against it, but she didn't listen. Rachel moved back in and it was as if nothing had changed. But everything had changed. She would remember her encounter with Jesse often and wondered if she made the right choice. She had forgiven him. He had only been 18 and she had been young and naive. But was she the kind of person to have a one-night stand and forget about it?

Jesse thought about her everyday, wondering why she had left. Why she didn't call. That night had meant something to him and he didn't want it to be meaningless.

Rachel pushed her shopping cart around the super market, looking for bananas.

"Rachel!" a very familiar voice called after her. She ignored it and pushed on. "Wait!" Rachel sighed and turned around, coming face to face yet again with Jesse St James.

"What?" she snapped.

"I am so sorry for taking advantage of you," he said immediately.

"I was drunk, you were drunk. It was meaningless and I'd rather forget it, okay?"

"It wasn't meaningless to me, you know."

"_What?"_

"I love you, Rachel Berry and I always will! We have chemistry, we have passion! Please, hear me out! I'm sorry for everything I ever did to hurt you and I can assure that I did not enjoy it!"

"I'mdatingFinnagain!" she rushed out.

"What?"

"I said I'm-"

"I heard what you said, I just didn't believe it! Finn, really?"

"What's wrong with him? He loves me!"

"But do you love him?"

"Who are you to tell me who I love! You _egged _me!"

"Oh, so we're back to _that_ then!"

"Of course! You ruined my life that day! Do you know how long it took me to recover?"

"Yeah, recover with _Finn_!"

"How _dare _you!"

"What? Tell the truth? Finn was a rebound, nothing more!"

"I never want to see you ever again!" she spat out and stormed off. Just before she reached the end of the isle, she said, "Ever think _you_ might be the rebound guy? Remember, when I met you, I was fresh off a break-up with Finn!" And the only girl Jesse had ever loved walked out of his life.

Rachel left Whole Foods with tears streaming out of her eyes. She took the subway home and went into the piano room and locked the door. She found herself playing the chords to Hello by Lionel Ritchie which only made her cry harder.

"Rach, I'm home!" Finn's voice came through the loft. He forced himself into the piano room. "Woah, are you okay?" She nodded, sniffling. "Okay, I'm going to Puck's. See ya!" He walked out of the room but stopped at the door. He came back and gave Rachel a kiss on the top of her head. She looked up at him and he smiled weakly. She smiled back and he left the apartment. Once she was alone she began to play White Horse by Taylor Swift. Though it was a cheesy song, it summarized her relationships with both Finn and Jesse.

_Say you're sorry,_

_That face of an angel comes out just when you need it to,_

_As iI pace back and forth all this time 'cause I honestly believed in you_

_Holding on, the day's drag on,_

_Stupid girl, I shoulda known_

_That I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairytale_

_I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,_

_Leader of the stairwell,_

_This ain't hollywood_

_This is a small town,_

_I was a dreamer before you let me down_

_Now it's too late for you and you're white horse to come around…_

Rachel trailed off and stood up suddenly.

"Oh my god, I've made a huge mistake." She grabbed her keys and took a taxi down to Jesse's West End apartment. He buzzed her in and she ran up the stairs. He threw open the door to have his lips instantly connect with Rachel's. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he cupped his hands around her cheeks. They broke apart, breathless.

"What about Finn? What about being with him?"

"It's you, Jesse, it's _always_ been you."


	9. Chapter 9

Summary: Jesse and Rachel wake up after their first time together to a surprise.  
>POV: 3rd person<br>Pairing: St Berry  
>Rating: PG-13<br>Timeline: Rachel is a sophomore at Tisch. Jesse's a senior at UCLA. Finn is a freshman at the University of Akron (he didn't get into college right after high school so he took a gap year and worked at Burt's auto shop).  
>Disclaimer: I don't own Glee! I only own Hanna!<br>A/N: Sorry this took me so long to write. Hanna is Rachel's roommate. She was out for the night but then came back in the morning. They have separate rooms. I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

><p>Sunlight streamed through the window in a Tisch dorm room. Jesse St James and Rachel Berry were both asleep on her bed. The bed had a comforter thrown over it and clothes were scattered on the floor. Jesse shifted and opened his eyes. He looked over to Rachel and smiled faintly.<p>

"Morning, beautiful," he said as Rachel opened her eyes.

"Have you been up long?" she asked.

"Just two seconds ago."

"Did you sleep well?" she asked.

"I did with you next to me."

"So, what are we going to do today?"

"I'm here for another two days and we still have yet to see Wicked."

"I got tickets for tomorrow. I told you that yesterday!" She playfully slapped his bare chest.

"Sorry, Rach. Tomorrow, got it."

"Good."

"So, should we go to Times Square?" Jesse suggested.

"That's too tourist-y, isn't it?" Rachel said.

"Okay, we could go to Central Park?"

* * *

><p>Finn Hudson hated Ohio. But he wasn't smart enough to get out of it. It was only because of football that he got into the University of Akron. So he planned to visit the only person that he knew that had the talent to make it. He took a train to New York and went to Quinn's dorm and asked her where Rachel lived. After much persuading, he got it out of her. The next day, he took the subway to her dorm and there he was. He swallowed and buzzed in. A girl named Hanna answered and unlocked the door.<p>

"She's in her room," she said and retreated back to hers.

"Rachel? Rachel?" He knocked on the door. No answer. "Are you in there?"

"No, no, no, NO! Don't go in there!" Hanna came barreling down the hall, realizing that Finn was _that_ Finn from Lima and that Jesse and Rachel were in there.

"What? Why not?" he asked, clueless.

"Because... Because... Just DON'T!"

"Hanna? Hanna, is that you?" Rachel's voice came from the room.

"Yeah, um, code orange?"

"There's a fire?" Rachel asked.

"NO! Code green?"

"Hanna, we both know you don't know the codes. I'm coming out!" Rachel began to bustle around the room.

"NO!"

"Why?"

"I'm going in," Finn said. He pushed pass Hanna and opened the door. His eyes widened as he took Rachel in.

"_Finn?_" She immediately grabbed the comforter to cover herself but that expose Jesse.

"I, um, gah..."

"GET OUT!" She threw the sheets over Jesse who was attempting not to laugh. "Stop it, it's not funny!"

"I think it is," he replied, dodging a pillow.

"So you have no problem with my ex seeing me naked?"

"..."

"That's what I thought." She grabbed the nearest piece of clothing which happened to be Jesse's shirt. She threw open the door and ran after Finn. Hanna was sheepishly leaning against the wall. "I'll deal with you later." And she ran out the door.

"Finn! Finn, wait!"

"_Him_, Rachel, _him?_" he whirled around to face her.

"It's been four years, Finn. I forgave him."

"But he broke your heart."

"And you broke mine too. Multiple times. And I always forgave you because I liked the idea of you. But I love Jesse. And he loves me. I'm sorry, Finn, but we just weren't meant to be."

"But I love you too."

"I know. The difference is that I love Jesse back. Maybe I loved back in Lima but I doubt it. I was young and naive."

"You were young when you met Jesse."

"But we're meant to be together. I can feel it. I didn't feel it with you."

"Did you sleep with him?"

"What?"

"Last night. You were naked and so was he."

"I... Yes."

"Oh, god. Really? I waited for you Rachel? All this time!"

"But you didn't! You slept with Santana! _I_ waited for _you_. But when I saw Jesse again. I was done waiting. Everything fell into place and I'm happy. So, I'm not a virgin anymore but neither are you. We just were too different, Finn." She sighed.

"Fine, go back inside and be the whore you are and sleep with him again!" he yelled.

"How dare you! I'm proper age, I love him and I am _not_ a whore!"

"That's right!" Jesse came down the hall, looking murderous. He had put on his jeans but was still shirtless. He strode up to Finn and punched him in the face. "If you _ever_ talk to my girlfriend like that _ever_ again, I will personally make sure you rot in hell!" Finn rubbed his jaw and nodded. He walked away, shooting Jesse a dirty look.

"Are you okay, Rach?"

"I'm fine."

"Sorry I punched him."

"It's okay, I would have if you didn't."

"You're not a whore, you know."

"I know."

"So, what d'you say we have an encore of last night."

"Hanna's home, idiot." She playfully slapped him and they walked back inside the dorm. Rachel closed the door and muttered, "_Hypocrite_."


	10. Chapter 10

Summary: Jesse watches Finn and Rachel at Glee practice.  
>POV: Jesse-ish<br>Pairing: Unrequited St Berry, Finchel-ish.  
>Rating: PG<br>Timeline: Right after Nationals, when they return to Lima.  
>Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Like We Used To.<br>A/N: I hope you enjoy! It's pretty angsty.

* * *

><p><em>I can feel her breath as she's sleepin' next to me,<em>  
><em> Sharing pillows and cold feet.<em>  
><em> She can feel my heart, fell asleep to its beat,<em>  
><em> Under blankets and warm sheets.<em>

He watched her. He watched her laugh and smile and dance with no care in the world. The New Directions were all on the stage, singing and dancing to some silly song that Jesse doesn't care to know. Rachel was dancing with Kurt, laughing hysterically at something he said. Finn was flailing about, showing his poor dance moves as Quinn and Tina giggled, looking on. Finn's eyes met Rachel's and she ducked her head, smiling.

_If only I could be in that bed again..._  
><em> If only it were me instead of him...<em>

Finn made his way across the stage to Rachel. Kurt steps back and Finn grabbed Rachel's hand. He held her tight, ballroom dancing like a constipated monkey. Rachel smiled up at him and the rest of the club continued to dance, watching them. Kurt and Mercedes copied Finn and Rachel but with much more style. Puck grabbed Quinn's hands and they began to dance along with the others. Sam took Santana and Mike took Tina. Britney laughed and pushed Artie around.

_Does he watch your favorite movies?_  
><em> Does he hold you when you cry?<em>  
><em> Does he let you tell him all your favorite parts when you've seen it a million times?<em>  
><em> Does he sing to all your music while you dance to "Purple Rain?"<em>  
><em> Does he do all these things, like I used to?<em>

Rachel and Finn are in their own world, dancing and smiling. Finn leaned down and kissed her. Jesse looked away, not able to take much more. He thought of Rachel last year. He remembers the day they went to the park and sang and dance- much better than Finn was. They ignored looks and defied her club's wishes. They arrived late that night, after a picnic under the stars. It had been the happiest day of his life. And he let it all away.

_Fourteen months and seven days ago...  
>Oh, I know you know,<br>How we felt about that night.  
>Just your skin against the window...<br>Oh, we took it slow,  
>And we both know...<br>It should've been me inside that car.  
>It should've been me instead of him... in the dark.<em>

It should be Jesse dancing and laughing with Rachel, with Finn looking on. Jesse _loved_ her and he always would. Finn was a bumbling teenage boy who couldn't dance, sing or think. He was too absorbed in his image to properly care for Rachel_. _He had cost the club Nationals with that unprofessional kiss. And even though Rachel was amazing, as always, they didn't deserve to be in the top 10. And that was proven in New York. They were good for Ohio, but that's not the same thing as being good for America.

_Does he watch your favorite movies?  
>Does he hold you when you cry?<br>Does he let you tell him all your favorite parts when you've seen it a million times?  
>Does he sing to all your music while you dance to "Purple Rain?"<br>Does he do all these things, like I used to?  
><em>

Jesse wondered if Finn did _anything_ for Rachel. Did he treat her like he should? Did he take her on romantic dates? Did he watch musicals with her on Fridays, like they used to? Did he love her as much as Jesse does?

Jesse turned his attention back to the stage where Britney and Mike were having a dance-off, the rest of the club in a circle around them. Rachel was giggling, leaning into Finn. Finn had his arm around her shoulder and he was grinning at the other kids.

_I know, love, (I'm a sucker for that feeling.)_  
><em> Happens all the time, love, (I always end up feelin' cheated.)<em>  
><em> You're on my mind, love, (or so that matter when I need it.)<em>  
><em> It happens all the time- love, yeah.<em>

Jesse had never loved anyone or anything before. Rachel was special. She broke through his shell and after he met her, there was no going back. She was bubbly and talkative and kind and talented. Rachel needed a boyfriend that would comfort and care for her. She needed someone who was her _equal_. Finn was not her equal. He thought he was better than her, probably. Jesse would care for her if he had her. He would sing with her and compliment her and do anything to make her happy. Would Finn love her like Jesse did? He sighed, took one last look at Rachel and left the auditorium.

_Will he love you like I loved you?  
>Will he tell you everyday?<br>Will he make you feel like you're invincible with every word he'll say?  
>Can you promise me if this is right:<br>Don't throw it all away?  
>Can you do all these things?<br>Will you do all these things...  
>Like we used to?<br>Oh, like we used to..._

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Rachel noticed a dark figure in the back of the stage. He had curly hair and was watching them with his hands in his pockets. She couldn't see his face, but she knew that it was Jesse. She watched him walk out and she wanted to run after him, leave Finn behind and tell Jesse how much she missed him. That the stage kiss was meaningless. But it was too late. Jesse was gone. She turned back to Finn, who smiled and brought his lips to hers. And maybe, if her closes her eyes, she can pretend it's Jesse.<em><br>_


	11. Chapter 11

Summary: Jesse goes to Regionals to watch Rachel sing.  
>PoV: Jesse-ish<br>Pairing: St Berry  
>Rating: PG<br>Timeline: After Nationals, Regionals 2012  
>Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, Only Solutions, It Don't Mean Thing or Someone Like You.<br>A/N: I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

><p>Jesse St James missed Rachel. Ever since Nationals, he couldn't stop thinking about her and Finn. So he bought tickets for Sectionals and Regionals. Rachel didn't even sing at Sectionals. Mercedes sang It Don't Mean a Thing by Ella Fitzgerald and they did a group number, Only Solutions by Journey. Hopefully, he would see her sing at Regionals.<p>

Jesse got out of his car and walked in the convention center. He gave the man his tickets and sat in his seat.

"And now, McKinley High's New Directions!" The opening bars to Someone Like You by Adele started. The curtains pulled back and revealed Rachel, wearing a knee length sleeveless navy blue dress. It had a silver sash around the waist. Her hair was done up in a bun with a few loose strands hanging.

_I heard that you settled down_  
><em> That you found a girl and you're married now.<em>  
><em> I heard that your dreams came true.<em>  
><em> Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you.<em>

_ Old friend, why are you so shy?_  
><em> Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light.<em>

_ I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited_  
><em> But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.<em>  
><em> I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded<em>  
><em> That for me it isn't over.<em>

_ Never mind, I'll find someone like you_  
><em> I wish nothing but the best for you too<em>  
><em> Don't forget me, I beg<em>  
><em> I remember you said,<em>  
><em> "Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,<em>  
><em> Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,"<em>  
><em> Yeah.<em>

Rachel poured her hear and soul into the song. _  
><em>

_ You know how the time flies_  
><em> Only yesterday was the time of our lives<em>  
><em> We were born and raised<em>  
><em> In a summer haze<em>  
><em> Bound by the surprise of our glory days<em>

_ I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited_  
><em> But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.<em>  
><em> I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded<em>  
><em> That for me it isn't over.<em>

_ Never mind, I'll find someone like you_  
><em> I wish nothing but the best for you too<em>  
><em> Don't forget me, I beg<em>  
><em> I remember you said,<em>  
><em> "Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."<em>

_ Nothing compares_  
><em> No worries or cares<em>  
><em> Regrets and mistakes<em>  
><em> They are memories made.<em>  
><em> Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?<em>

_ Never mind, I'll find someone like you__  
><em>  
><em> I wish nothing but the best for you<em>  
><em> Don't forget me, I beg<em>  
><em> I remember you said,<em>  
><em> "Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."<em>

_ Never mind, I'll find someone like you_  
><em> I wish nothing but the best for you too<em>  
><em> Don't forget me, I beg<em>  
><em> I remember you said,<em>  
><em> "Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,<em>  
><em> Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead"<em>

The audience burst into applause. Rachel smiled and sighed happily. Jesse whistled and clapped enthusiastically. The opening chords to Let it Be by the Beatles came through the speakers. Artie rolled out and began to sing.

_When I find myself in times of trouble, mother Mary comes to me, _  
><em>speaking words of wisdom, let it be. <em>  
><em>And in my hour of darkness she is standing right in front of me, <em>  
><em>speaking words of wisdom, let it be. <em>

The other kids came out and joined in on the chorus.

_Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be. _  
><em>Whisper words of wisdom, let it be.<em>

_And when the broken hearted people living in the world agree, _  
><em>there will be an answer, let it be. <em>  
><em>For though they may be parted there is still a chance that they will see, <em>  
><em>there will be an answer. let it be. <em>

The kids joined in again for the chorus.

_Let it be, let it be, ... _

_And when the night is cloudy, there is still a light, that shines on me, _  
><em>shine until tomorrow, let it be. <em>  
><em>I wake up to the sound of music, mother Mary comes to me, <em>  
><em>speaking words of wisdom, let it be. <em>

_Let it be, let it be, ..._

The kids ended the song together. The audience gave them a standing ovation and the club grinned and walked off stage. Jesse smiled and exited the auditorium. He found the hallway between the dressing rooms and the stage. The New Directions came running down the hall, laughing and smiling. Rachel came out last, slightly smiling.

"Rachel," Jesse called out. Rachel turned and gasped.

"Jesse!" she said happily. She ran over and jumped into his arms. "Oh my god! You're actually here!"

"Hey," he said, laughing.

"Did you see us? Were we good?" she asked, biting her lip.

"Duh! Your rendition of Someone Like You was _amazing_! Let It Be was good, but maybe a more group-oriented number would fit your team better."

"I thought you said that a group should showcase the best talent?" she asked, smiling.

"I did. But in this case, you only have one best talent and that's you. It would weird if you did both songs," he explained, smirking.

"True." Rachel laughed.

"What are _you _doing here?" Finn asked Jesse.

"Seeing Rachel," Jesse replied.

"Why?"

"Because, unlike you, I appreciate and support her talent. I don't smother her unlike _someone_ I know," Jesse replied.

"_Jesse_!" Rachel slapped his chest.

"What? It's true!" Jesse said, grinning.

"Still here," Finn said.

"Right, sorry. I tend to forget freakishly tall, sharp-singing teens." Jesse smirked.

"Thank, Jesse. Come on, Rachel, let's go," Finn said sarcastically.

"You have no hold over me. I am staying with Jesse," Rachel said.

"But-"

"_Finn_, just go with the rest of the team. I'll meet up with you guys later, okay?" She turned away from Finn and she and Jesse walked away.

"Trouble in paradise?" Jesse asked.

"Paradise? There's been trouble in paradise since November. He pressured me and I ran away. He started saying sorry everyday but I realized that I didn't love him anymore. After Nationals, we were happy over the summer and in the fall. But we just fell apart," she explained.

"And you neglected to tell me this?"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I know we've been talking lately but I just... never had the chance."

"That's okay. God, I missed you!" Jesse threw his arm around her and they began to walk away from the stage.

"I know, I did too. It's been awful here, with no one to support me and my under-appreciated talent."

"Rachel! Where have you been? Get over here," Mr. Shuester said, catching sight of Rachel. "We've been looking for you!"

"Um, I've been gone for like five minutes," she said, frowning.

"Yeah, but we were worried," Mr. Shuester said. Rachel raised an eyebrow. Jesse rolled his eyes.

"Jesse St James?"

"In the flesh, Shuester," Jesse said.

"Shuester? I'm a teacher, you should treat me with respect," Mr. Shue said.

"You're not _my_ teacher," Jesse replied.

"Jes-" the teacher started.

"_Okay_, we should go back to the auditorium. The Warblers will be on soon," Rachel interrupted.

"Yeah, I want to go see Blaine perform," Kurt said. They walked into the auditorium and took their seats. Jesse sat next to Rachel and put his arm around her. Finn glared at Jesse for the whole performance.

"Hey, what do you say we ditch the club and go to our place?" Jesse whispered. "I know there's the awards ceremony but-"

"I'm in!"


	12. Chapter 12

Title: The Same Boy  
>Summary: It feels so good to be back in his arms.<br>POV: Rachel  
>Pairing: St Berry, duh!<br>Rating: PG  
>Timeline: Jesse is 25, Rachel is 23. Jesse was overseas for two years. This is their reunion.<br>Disclaimer: I want Finn dead. Is he? No. So I don't own Glee.  
>AN: I hope you guys enjoy! It's pretty short but I want it to be.

* * *

><p>You look frantically around the line of men and women clad in uniform. Their wives, families, and girlfriends or boyfriends run to them, ecstatic to see their loved ones return. It seems like you wait for years when he finally emerges. He runs a hand through his curly hair, something he does when he's nervous or excited. His blue eyes are duller than before and his shoulders are slumped. He looks more dejected but he's still the same boy you fell in love with in high school. His blue eyes scan the crowd of awaiting families and friends. And finally, his eyes meet yours, blue against brown. He smiles and you bite you lip, trying to stop your face from breaking open.<p>

And you run to him. It's like nothing matters. Time slows like you're in a movie. And finally you're ten feet away. Eight feet. Six feet. Four feet. Two feet. And he spins you around, laughing. You hold him tight as he hugs you. You'll never let go. He pulls away and gets a good look at you. He has wrinkles you didn't notice from far away and a scar on his forehead. But he's still the same boy you fell in love with in high school. He leans in and your lips touch. It's been so long since you felt his lips moving against yours. And it feels so good. People around you smile at your love. A love no one can conquer. After what seems like several days, you break apart.

"_Hello, is it me you're looking for?_" he softly sings.

"Hi."

"Hi."


	13. Chapter 13

Summary: Rachel and Jesse head to Lima for the New Directions Christmas reunion.  
>POV: 3rd person<br>Pairing: St Berry, Klaine  
>Rating: PG-13 for suggestive content.<br>Timeline: December 19, 2029 through December 27 (Jesse is 24, Rachel and Kurt are 22 and Blaine is 23 (I always pictured him a year older. I know that they're the same age in the show, but for this story, they're not).  
>Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.<br>A/N: Anyone watch Sectionals? New Directions were really not the best. I think the Troubletones should have won. Call me crazy, but I kinda hate ND now. The Troubletones have more heart and they're just more talented. Anyways, here's the next chapter!

* * *

><p>Rachel Berry missed her boyfriend. They had been apart for more than a month and though they talked on Skype every night, she still had a hole in her heart. She was staying with Kurt and Blaine after graduating Tisch just five months previously. Jesse was visiting his mother who was in rehab back Akron. He would be back in four days, just in time for Hanukkah with Rachel, Hiram and Leroy. They would spend Hanukkah together and go back to New York for New Years. There was a New Directions reunion on the 27th so they would leave on the 28th. Kurt and Blaine were planning a huge New Years party with all their friends in their loft.<p>

"Hey, Rach? You in here?" Kurts voice echoed through the loft.

"Yeah, I'm in the kitchen!" she replied.

"Hey, is Blaine home yet?" he asked, walking in the room.

"Nah, but he probably will be soon. Why?"

"He hasn't called me yet. He usually calls me if he's coming home late." Then, as if on cue, his phone rang. "Hello?"

"_Hey, babe, I'm running late, 'kay? Tom's keeping me late,_" Blaine's voice came through the phone.

"Okay, when will you be home?"

"_Hmm, maybe another two hours_."

"Okay, love you!"

"Love you too."

"So when should I start dinner?"

"Here I'll hep tonight, but we should start in about an hour. What are you thinking?"

* * *

><p>"I really wish you could be here, Jess," Rachel said through the phone.<p>

"_I know. I miss you,_" he replied.

"So, how's your mom?"

"_Well, she hasn't changed a bit since high school. You know she tried to sneak some pot into rehab. Twice_."

"I wish I could comfort you in person."

"_I can think of several ways you can comfort me..._"

"Jesse! Kurt and Blaine are home!"

"_Sorry, sorry. I just miss you_."

"I miss you too. When are you coming again?"

"_Five days. It'll go faster if you don't think about it_," he said.

"Why can't it be tomorrow?" she wailed.

"_You're a drams queen even thousands of miles away_," Jesse joked.

"You are too!"

_"I prefer the term drama _king_. I am not a women, you know_."

"Oh, I _know_."

"_You know, this long distance thing kinda makes you horny?_"

"Kinda?"

"_Okay, I underestimated you!"_

"I thought you would never underestimate me," she said, laughing. "Besides, what about you? I bet you've been horny as hell. If you haven't slept with anyone else yet..."

"_Would I?_"

"It was a joke!"

"_I know._"

"I _do_ trust you, you know."

"_I know,_" he said, smiling.

"Rachel? Popcorn's ready and _Funny Girl _is in the DVD player," Blaine called from the TV room.

"What he means to say is, 'Get your ass over here before we start without you!'" Kurt called.

"In a minute!" she yelled back.

"Get off the phone with lover boy!" Kurt yelled.

"Okay, I gotta go, Jess," she said into the phone.

"I know; I heard Kurt yelling. Better not keep him waiting. Love you," Jesse replied.

"I love you, too!" And she hung up the phone.

"_Rachel!_"

"Coming, coming!"

* * *

><p><em>December 27, in Lima, Ohio<br>_

"Are you sure you want me to come?" Jesse asked as he tied his tie.

"Of course! We've done enough hiding. Quinn called me ten times, asking if I had a plus one. Finally Puck told her to shut up about it. I think she was asking for Finn," she replied, slipping her green long sleeved wrap dress on. Her hair was in a pun and she wore red shoes. She may be Jewish, but Rachel Berry doesn't miss a chance to color-coordinate.

"You know, we could just stay here... Forget about getting dressed and your teammates..." he said, walking over to her.

"As tempting as that sounds, that would probably cause more of a stir than me showing up with you," she said, slipping out of his grasp. He sighed, defeated.

"Okay, I'm ready. Let's go!" she said, grabbing her purse and black pea coat. "_Kurt,_ _Blaine_! Let's go!" They came out of their room, slightly disheveled.

"God, you guys are worse than us!" Jesse said.

"Oh, I hope not! You guys can't get your hands off each other," Kurt scoffed.

"Good reason though," Rachel mused, leaning up to kiss Jesse.

"My point exactly," Kurt mumbled.

"Okay, let's go!" Blaine said, pulling Kurt out the door and into the car. Blaine drove with Jesse in the front, leaving Kurt and Rachel to gossip about what happened to the rest of their team in the back. After a five minute drive, they pulled into the McKinley High parking lot.

"Hasn't changed a bit," Kurt said, looping his arm in Blaine's.

"Hmm. Brings back memories of slushy-stained sweaters," Rachel said. Jesse's arm tightened around her waist, as it always did when she mention the bullying she endured six years ago. "Can't wait to see their faces when I walk in with you." They entered the school and made their way to the choir room, where the reunion was taking place.

"They're going to kill me, aren't they?" Jesse asked as they neared the room.

"Well, I informed Puck and Blaine knows, so they can protect you!" Rachel said.

"Gee, that makes me feel so much better," Jesse said.

"Relax, I'll stand in front of you. They won't hurt you if I'm in the way."

"Babe, don't take this the wrong way, but I think a 115 pound, talented singer isn't going to get in their way." They stopped in front of the room. Kurt and Blaine walked in, cuing a string of "Hello's" and "How are you's" and "It's been so long's". Rachel laced her hand in his and they walked in.

"Rachel!" Quinn came running toward them, followed by her fiancee, Andrew. Tina and Mike looked up and instantly smiled. Puck's arm was around his new girlfriend, Cindy. Sam was holding hands with _his _girlfriend, Ana, while Britney and Santana had their pinkies linked. Mercedes' boyfriend, John, had his arm draped around her and Artie was rolling towards them, alone. Rory was back in Ireland and couldn't make it. Will had his arm around Shelby and Emma was not there. Finn had not arrived.

"And Jesse," Tina said frowning. Puck smiled and walked over to them.

"Hey, man," Puck said, shaking his hand.

"Dude, what are you doing here?" Artie asked.

"Yeah, you weren't invited," Santana said.

"Rachel invited me," Jesse stated.

"Seriously, Man Hands? St James?" Santana said.

"Seriously, yes, Santana. As you all can see, we're dating," Rachel said, holding up their entwined hands.

"Why shouldn't we kick you out?" Artie asked.

"Yeah!" Mercedes agreed.

"Because we have to see what Finn will do," Santana said simply.

* * *

><p>After a while, the former Glee members relaxed around Jesse. They saw how he reacted to every move Rachel made and how she was always somehow touching him. They laughed about the old times of Glee and awful renditions they performed.<p>

"Oh, god! What was I thinking?" Rachel laughed, nursing her glass of wine.

"Yeah, _Run, Joey, Run_, the worst song ever, made worse by Rachel Berry," Puck joked.

"I seem to remember you were in it, Puck," Quinn said, smirking.

"Fine, made worse by Finn Hudson," Puck said.

"Oh that's mean!" Rachel said.

"I think we can all agree that I was the best part," Jesse said. The group burst into laughter.

"If we get over the fact that you broke Rachel's heart seven years ago, you're actually a pretty cool guy," Mike said.

"Thanks. That means a lot," Jesse said, grinning. "I'll be right back, okay?" He pressed his lips to Rachel's head and walked from the room.

"So, how-?"

"Warning, Warning!" Kurt came flying into the room.

"Kurt, are you okay?" Tina asked.

"Finn... Is... Here..." He said, breathless.

"Oh my god. When?" It had been a hour and they just admitted that Finn wasn't coming.

"In parking lot. Thirty seconds." And Finn entered the room.

"Finn!" They all cried.

"We were worried you wouldn't come!" Artie said, smiling.

"Good to see you, man," Sam said, giving him a man hug. They rest of the group said their hello's and Finn broke through the crowd.

"Rachel..."

"Hello, Finn," she said, smiling slightly.

"You look amazing," he said.

"Thank you."

"Well, there was a reason I was late..." Finn said, digging in his pocket. He knelt on one knee and took out a red satin box.

"Oh my god."

"I know we haven't seen each other since high school, but you said after you graduated NYADA, we could find each other."

"Finn..."

"No, hear me out. I've never been the smartest person but when I'm with you, I feel like everything is clear. I know we're meant to be together, so Rachel Barbara Berry, will you marry me?" And he opened the box to reveal a golden ring with three diamonds.

"Oh my god," she repeated.

"Please say yes."

"Hey, guys, guess what I fou-" Jesse came in the room, carrying the Sectionals trophy from 2009.

"Jesse?" Finn asked, totally confused. "What the _fuck _are you going here? You're supposed to be in LA!"

"Well, I am two years older and I assume most of you already graduated college, so I obviously don't still go to UCLA. What are you doing?"

"Proposing to Rachel. If you mind..."

"Actually, I do mind, seeing that Rachel is my _girlfriend_," Jesse spat.

"_G-g-girlfriend?_" Finn stuttered.

"Yep, so, if you mind, get up, put that hideous ring away and don't propose to my girlfriend ever again."

"What about what Rachel thinks? I know her, she wants to think for herself!" Finn said angrily.

"But you don't know me!" Rachel finally said. "If you knew me, you'd know that I _hate_ more than one diamond on an engagement ring and I didn't go to NYADA! I went to Tisch and if you followed my career, you'd realize that I am _not _looking to get married anytime soon and I want to concentrate on _Les Mis, _the show I'm in!"

"But you love me..."

"I _loved _you. Past tense, 's been _six_ years. I'm not 16 anymore. I'm 22 and I have a career. I haven't seen you in _six_ years. I've changed. I've moved on. So should you," she said, repeating the words she said in sophomore year.

"You were 16 when you met Jesse. Why haven't you moved on from him?"

"I think you know the answer to that, Finn."

"And you all knew?" The group nodded.

"We saw how they were together. They complete each other," Quinn said. Tina, Mike, Artie and Puck all nodded.

"Fine! I never want to see any of you _ever_ again!" Finn yelled and ran out of the room.

"Draaama..." Kurt said.

"Good riddance," Jesse said. "Come on, Rach, let's go. It was so nice to see you all again!" He put his arm around Rachel and they walked out.

"Bye, we'll keep in touch," Rachel said.

"What she said," Kurt said and Blaine nodded. They followed Rachel and Jesse out, waving goodbye.

"Well, that was eventful," Kurt said.

"Hmm. Proposals, denials, realizations. But then again, what did we expect, with Jesse, Rachel and Finn in the same room?"


End file.
